


Девять к одному

by Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Psychic Abilities, Telepathic Bond
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: М-21, М-24 и маленькая тень из прошлого.
Kudos: 3





	Девять к одному

Вы знаете, каково это: застрять посреди дороги?  
Не на середине пути куда-то, а именно посреди дороги. В городе, в сумерках.  
Спросите любого из бродячего племени – вам ответят, что хуже местечка, чтобы застрять, и не придумаешь. Огромные груды железа проносятся туда-сюда, исторгая вонь, поднимая пыль, гремя и гудя. Вперед-назад. Слева, справа. Над головой. Перед самым носом. Громкие. Огромные. Смертельные.  
«Громко», — прижал он ушки к голове.  
«Страшно» — думал он.  
«Помру».  
А каждое движение может быть одинаково опасно: что вперед рвани, что развернись назад. Единственный выход: припасть пузом к еще горячему со дня асфальту, подогнув лапки и надеяться, что увидят. Что заметят. Что пропустят между колесами. Такое срабатывало – он слышал. Главное перетерпеть. Не броситься со страху вперед, не разбирая дороги. Такое срабатывало редко… Об этом он слышал тоже. Поэтому сидел, дрожа, со слезящимися от выхлопов глазами, собравшись в маленький комочек. Огромную груду железа, что двигалась прямехонько на него, он заметил не сразу – много их там, не уследишь за всеми. Но эту лучше бы он и не видел совсем. Слишком много колес – парами и на много рядов. То, что движется на стольких колесах, сворачивать из-за мелочей не привыкло. А он – кто? Мелочь, как есть. Рвать когти от таких надо, не думая. Хватило бы только времени и удачи. Он поднялся на трясущихся от напряжения лапках, готовясь нырнуть вперед. И кто его знает, что он там встретит…  
Внезапный скрежет, визг и много других страшных звуков, которые он и не знал, как назвать, оглушили его и заставили снова испуганно плюхнуться на пузо. Еще один мерзкий запах ударил по носу – горелой резины. И горячего дымящегося металла. Что-то потекло по земле: вонючее, не живое. И вдруг внезапно он перестал видеть. И слышать тоже почти перестал. Огромный кокон накрыл его целиком, закрывая от всего мира, и оторвал от нагретого асфальта – он даже лапы растопырить не успел от испуга. Кокон был теплый и мягкий. Он потыкался носом в его стенки, как следует пощекотал вибриссами. Кокон был уютным и немного, самую малость, пах едой. И он двигался. Не стоило бы расслабляться – это первое правило улицы! – но здесь так хотелось. Теплее и спокойнее, чем тут, было только в глубоком, почти забытом уже, детстве – под мягким молочным животом матери. И пусть ему и сейчас от роду было несколько месяцев всего, детство осталось уже далеко в прошлом.  
Пока он думал, движущийся кокон остановился и завис, как будто в нерешительности. По его поверхности пошла трещина, разделяя то, что было его куполом и впуская внутрь немного света, запах и звуки. В просвете он успел увидеть что-то, отдаленно похожее на человеческое лицо. А затем раздался звук поспешно приближающихся шагов, и ладони – теперь он понял, что его держали в ладонях, хотя о таких огромных он и не слышал никогда – снова быстро сомкнулись. Правда уже не так плотно, оставляя небольшие просветы. Он прислушался.  
— Ну и чего ты прыгнул под этот грузовик? – услышал он мужской голос. Мужские голоса его чаще настораживали: от мужского голоса можно было ждать гневного покрикивания, а то и пинка. Но этот был, вроде, приятный. Не визгливый, не злой и интересно сплетались в нем насмешка и легкое, припрятанное беспокойство. – Водила там в шоке. Ты ему полкабины своротил. У бедняги никак в голове не укладывается, что могло оставить такую вмятину. Если животное, то где туша. И что это за зверь такой может бегать по городу? Если мотоциклиста сбил – то где байк? Я, короче, сказал, что это был огромный мужик.  
— Кхм… — раздалось намного ближе. Почти над головой.  
— Под два метра, говорю, и здоровый, — голос неторопливо приближался. — Как в фильмах про мутантов. Меня отправили подлечить нервы и не пудрить мозги людям. Ну, их право.  
— Вот так и говори им правду, да? – со странным смешком ответили ему.  
— Не хмыкай, а показывай, что у тебя там за сокровище, — голос подошедшего переместился ближе и, судя по тому, как его начало потряхивать, тот пытался увидеть, что спрятано в собранных домиком ладонях.  
— Ладно! Блин… Не дергай, — голос, которым говорил владелец рук, был такой же большой, как его ладони. Мощный, громкий и чистый. Но не бьющий по ушам. Намеренно приглушенный до вполне нормального человеческого. И пока он думал об этом, как-то совсем позабыл, что речь идет о нем. А потом ладони медленно разошлись над его головой, подставляя уши и спинку вечернему свету фонаря и двум взглядам.  
— Котенок… — произнес один из людей. Серый, со шрамом на лице, как после уличной драки.  
— Котенок, — пожал плечами в ответ тот, что его держал. Он был просто огромный. Такой же, как его руки и голос.  
— Ты выпрыгнул на дорогу, остановив собой грузовик, чтобы подобрать котенка?  
Ах, так вот, как все было. Он осторожно отвернул мордочку от того, драного – не страшный и не ругается совсем, хотя и делает вид – и внимательней посмотрел на здоровенного. Тот выглядел смущенным. Хоть и был больше Драного раза в два. И словно ждал чего-то. И ладони под ним были напряженными.  
— Раздавили бы, — со вздохом ответил Здоровенный. – Жалко.  
— Жалко, — задумчивым эхом повторил тот, второй. – Но, говорят, что у них девять жизней, – Драный наклонился ниже и принялся рассматривать его, и захотелось встать на лапки и, может быть, даже зашипеть. Ну просто так, профилактически. Чтоб тот не думал себе всякого. Но ладонь под животом такая теплая, что отрываться от нее было совсем не охота. Ну и пусть с ним… пусть смотрит так.  
— Ну, получается, я сберег одну из них, — усмехнулся над головой голос Здоровяка, и руки его сразу же расслабились. – Мелкий еще, будет время потратить.  
— Ну ладно, Спаситель, — фыркнул Драный, распрямляясь. – Сберег, а теперь отпускай.  
— Что? – переспросил Здоровый и странно дернул руками, словно захотел их к себе прижать.  
— Отпускай его, говорю, — Драный показал взглядом на котенка. — Машин здесь нет. Вперед. Пусть бежит радостно и счастливо проживать спасенную тобой кошачью жизнь.  
Здоровяк помедлил, а потом ответил как-то неуверенно.  
— Какую там радостную. Глянь, тощий какой… покормить бы его, что ли?..  
А вот это слово было очень приятным! Он развернул ушко в сторону здоровяка. Только одно, чтобы не подумали, что его слишком уж заинтересовало вскользь оброненное предложение.  
— На улицах полно тощих котят. И котов. И собак. И людей, даже. Всех кормить возьмешься?  
— Этого только, — Здоровяк поднял его чуть выше к лицу и принялся разглядывать. – И всего раз. Я же спас его, и, вроде как, чувствую теперь за него ответственность. И еще… посмотри, у него на лбу полоски в букву «М» складываются.  
Глаза у него — добрые. И честные. Люди с такими и правда захотят накормить. А, если покормить не могут, то гладят приятно и совсем не делают больно. Этот здоровяк ему нравился. Внезапно Драный протянул вперед руку и ткнул его вытянутым пальцем, приподнимая мордочку.  
— «Всего раз», он говорит, — насмешливо обратился он к котенку, грубовато почесывая его под подбородком. – Хмм… А ведь и правда на «М» похоже. Немного. Ну… тогда ищи, чем кормить.  
Здоровяк замер.  
— А может, ты купишь чего-нибудь? Ну, что там едят такие мелкие?..  
— Ну уж нет, — покачал головой Драный. – Твой Спасеныш – твоя ответственность. И денег, кстати, не проси. Выкручивайся, как сумеешь. Ну а я пока послежу за комком шерсти, чтобы не удрал, — великодушно согласился он.  
Ну-ну! Ищите дурака: удирать, когда тебя покормить собирались, и это будет третья его еда с начала недели. И даже можно перетерпеть то, что из рук его забрали показательно-грубо. Хотя и осторожно – ему-то по своей шкуре виднее. Ладони у Драного были не грубые, не сжимали слишком сильно. Но все равно этот был не такой бережный, как Здоровяк. Если выбирать между ними, Драный, все же, проигрывал.  
— Эх, зараза ты, — вздохнул Здоровяк и развернулся в сторону.  
— Поторопись, Мать Тереза, — насмешливо и немного нараспев протянул ему вслед Драный. – Если меня начнут злостно царапать и вырываться, не знаю, как долго я соглашусь это терпеть.  
А сам уже незаметно начал перебирать пальцами шерстку на загривке. Приятно, кстати. И осторожно. И выбирал-то на удивление правильные места. Пожалуй, стоило повысить ему оценку. Слышал он о таких. Это как банка с консервами: снаружи холодная железяка, а если добраться до того, что внутри – считай, что в рай попал.  
Драный уселся на выступающий бортик асфальта и аккуратно посадил его себе на колено. Котенок на всякий случай неглубоко запустил коготки в ткань темно-серых брюк. Просто, чтобы показать, кто здесь главный. Этот не заслужил еще такого уважения как Здоровяк. Того можно было уважать уже за одни только огромные руки. А с этим неясно было пока, что он за тип. Хоть и командовал он Здоровым с легкостью.  
— Полегче, хищник, — усмехнулись сверху, и два пальца принялись размеренно поглаживать спинку, начиная промеж ушей и заканчивая у самого хвоста. – Сейчас будет тебе еда, Двадцать четвертый слов на ветер не бросает.  
Котенок немного ослабил хватку. Ждать, когда тебя так хорошо гладят и еще обещают дать еды, оказалось довольно приятно. Колено под его животом было горячим до странного. Но это тоже казалось приятным. Котенок впервые осмотрелся и сразу заметил, что из темных углов на них с Драным таращилось несколько пар глаз. Они были чужими в этом проулке. А чужих и голодных нигде особо не любят. Не будь с котенком человека, мог бы уже больно получить лапой по уху. Он понадеялся, что люди, если уж и правда дадут еды, то побудут с ним еще немного. Чтобы он успел проглотить хотя бы несколько кусков. Глаза, что смотрели на него сейчас, – это глаза взрослых дворовых котов. От таких не сбережешь ни крошки.  
Когда Здоровяк вернулся, котенок уже почти уткнулся носом в колено Драного, сонно роняя голову.  
— Вот, что нашел, — довольно пошелестел тот пакетиком корма, зажатым в руке с еще какой-то бумажкой. Настоящий корм. Такой домашние коты едят. Это вам не объедки. Маленький пустой желудок радостно отозвался на звук разрываемой упаковки, а уж запах, который коснулся его носа, был и вовсе божественный. Драный взял его за бока обеими руками, и котенок с готовностью вытащил коготки из его брюк – оказывается, и не заметил, как снова вцепился. Еду насыпали на кусочек картона. Хотя, честное слово, можно было бы так и не утруждаться! Еда есть еда. Есть и с асфальта вкусно.  
Котенок сомкнул зубки на ближайшем кусочке даже до того, как его лапки коснулись земли. Быстрее-быстрее! Успеть, сколько сможешь, пока не ушли!  
Но люди уходить, кажется, не торопились.  
— Голодный, — тепло умилился Здоровяк где-то наверху. Наверное, и смотрел при этом так же тепло, но кто же станет отрываться от еды, чтобы проверить?  
— И я, вообще-то, тоже, — усмехнулся Драный. – Для нас, кстати, ничего не прихватил?  
— Да вот, не подумал…  
— Да я и не сомневался, — ответили ему со смехом в голосе. И тут же добавили заинтересованно: — Новых инструкций не получил? А то задолбался я уже дежурить на этой крыше. Там ветрище. И голуби. Не знаю даже, что хуже. Я даже рад был предлогу слинять оттуда, чтобы посмотреть ближе на переполох, что ты устроил.  
Еда с картонки исчезала с завидной скоростью. А на голубей Драный ругался зря. Они на вкус ничего так.  
— Ничего нового. Велено продолжать наблюдение.  
— Фигня какая-то… Знать бы хоть, чего ждем. Там свет третий день не включается, движения никакого. Если внутри кто и был, то он, может, сдох уже нафиг? Сходить бы да проверить.  
— Указаний о проверке тоже не было, — вздохнул Здоровый. — Так что продолжаем пялиться на окна и следить за входящими в здание.  
— Угу, как два идиота… ладно, давай наверх.  
Оставшиеся крохи с картонки уже приходилось слизывать. Котенок чувствовал, как приятно раздулся наполненный желудок.  
— Да ладно, еще пару минут передохни, раз уж все равно забил ненадолго.  
— Никто ни на что не забивал, — с искренним возмущением отвечает Драный. — Я там, между прочим, камеру оставил. Помнишь? Ту, которую конфисковал у какой-то шпаны на прошлой неделе. Не знаю, правда, на сколько там осталось заряда. И, кстати, твое сокровище уже все подчистило – необязательно больше над ним нависать.  
Если речь шла о нем, то он и правда уже закончил. Можно было сесть и умыться после еды.  
Здоровяк и Драный смотрели, как он тщательно отирал усы лапкой и Драный, кажется, даже усмехнулся.  
— Кремень.  
— Но милый, — добавил Здоровяк и вздохнул. – Ладно, давай уже на твою холодную крышу, — а потом, быстро наклонился, неожиданно стремительно и гибко для такого большущего тела, и потрепал котенка по ушам. И снова это бережное прикосновение напомнило что-то из детства. Мамин язык, может быть?..  
— Береги себя, — бросил ему Здоровяк, а Драный только отвернулся, пряча улыбку. А потом они оба вдруг исчезли. Кошки, конечно, тоже прыгают здорово. Попробуй того же голубя поймать, если прыгать не умеешь! Но то, как прыгнули эти двое, даже самым бывалым котам не снилось. Кстати, о бывалых котах. Из этого проулка теперь пора было давать деру.

В небольшом пространстве меж двух мусорных баков было довольно уютно. Даже странно, что это место до сих пор никто не занял. Там котенок провел несколько ночей, днем выбираясь поковыряться в объедках. Несколько раз он осторожно сунул нос в тот глухой проулок, где его оставили, но ни Здоровяка, ни Драного больше не видел. Не нашлось даже картонки, с которой он торопливо ел. То ли унесло ветром, то ли проглотил по голодухе какой-нибудь пес. Наверное, не стоило бы тратить время на прогулки сюда... Но, он ведь кот и бродит, где вздумается. Почему ему не может вздуматься зайти в какой-то проулок? Вовсе это не значит, что он снова хочет встретить тех двоих, что спасли, накормили и приятно гладили между ушей и по спинке.  
— Ну наконец-то! Хоть какая-то движуха! – пронесся рядом, едва не задев его хвост, длинный серый плащ с голосом Драного. – Говорил же я, что нужно внутрь проникнуть!  
— Так я с тобой и не спорил, — весело ответили топающие следом здоровые ботинки. – Это тем придуркам в штабе неделя понадобилась, чтоб дошло.  
— Ты погляди, — запнулся на полушаге Драный. – Вот, дорогу мне только что перебежал… Это разве не спасеныш твой?  
Котенок поднял мордочку и увидел, что оба остановились, разглядывая его.  
— Вроде, он, — Здоровяк выглядел удивленным. – Да точно он! Видишь на лбу почти идеальная «М».  
— Слушай! – задумчиво прищурился Драный, разглядывая его. — А удачу приносят какие? Трехцветные?  
— Не знаю, — нахмурился Здоровый. Наверное, вспомнить пытался. — Может нам – именно этот должен принести?  
— Значит, сейчас и проверим, — весело оскалился Драный, и от этой улыбки почему-то захотелось зашипеть и выгнуть спину – опасный! — Если сработает – вкусняшка в этот раз с меня!  
Вечером он снова ел. Не с картонки – Драный ему раздобыл настоящую тарелочку из легкого пластика. Зряшные старания, конечно. Ну, видать, не жили эти двое на улицах. Люди в этот раз тоже ели: большие бутерброды, которые котенок, в целом, одобрял, потому что там было мясо, а хлеб всегда был хорошо пропитан человечьими соусами, и догрызать брошенные остатки было легко. А стаканчики с коричневой жидкостью он бы предпочел невзначай опрокинуть, подбив лапкой. Уселись прямо на высокий бордюр.  
— Я, блин, все успокоиться не могу, — облизнув пальцы, произнес Драный. – Этот парень реально наебал Союз. Скрылся. Исчез, будто и не было.  
— Откуда нам знать, — возразил Здоровяк. – Все, что нам известно: на объекте он не появился.  
— Нет. Не только это, — Драный даже головой покачал, чтобы усилить свое «нет». – Что мои уши лучше твоих это мы выяснили давно, так вот я этими самыми ушами слышал обрывки фраз рядом с нашим оператором. Из того, что я уловил, получается, что тот парень, который должен был ждать нас на объекте и быть нашим новым связным, он не просто не явился. Он мозги всем пудрил всю ту неделю, что нас заставляли торчать на крыше. Лапшу он им вешал о своем местоположении и передвижениях, а потом «пшш», и жестом фокусника вообще исчез с радаров. Говорю тебе, деру он дал от Организации. А значит – это возможно! И возможно повторить, если узнаем, как он это сделал.  
— Да может рано радоваться? – задумчиво жуя, произнес Здоровый. — А вдруг ты прав был с самого начала, когда сказал, что владелец квартиры сдох уже. Может и правда – сдох. Только не дома, а в канаве где-то.  
— Но даже если и так, — горячо ответил Драный. – Фокус-то не в нем самом, а в том, что Союз не может отыскать его и узнать, что с ним. Даже если он окочурился – они не знают, где искать труп. А это значит: от. Союза. Можно. Скрыться.  
— Ладно. Супер – если это действительно так, — пожал плечами Здоровяк и, скомкав в руках бумажный пакет с салфетками, броском отправил в собравшуюся у дальней стены кучу мусора. – Но нас на привязи не только надзор держит.  
— Дело времени, — отмахнулся Драный. Сегодня он был какой-то довольный, веселый и от этого казался моложе. – Я уже почти научился обходиться без таблеток. Ты тоже прогрессируешь. А значит, и для нас может найтись дорожка на свободу.  
Здоровяк улыбнулся и, внезапно сграбастав котенка в охапку, усадил его к себе на колени – тот даже мявкнуть не успел.  
— Ну, твоя правда. Хоть какая надежда лучше, чем ничего.  
— Это не просто надежда, напарник, — улыбнулся Драный и тоже потянулся потрепать котенка по холке. И возмутиться можно было бы, но когда тебя сытого теребят в четыре руки – это на удивление приятно. – Это возможность. Наш шанс.  
— Главное, ухватить его за хвост, когда подвернется, — усмехнулся Здоровяк и ему ответили такой же улыбкой. Не такой, как до этого – опасно-зубастой. А кривоватой, но искренней. И котенку показалось даже, что он подсмотрел что-то тайное, что другим видеть не положено вовсе.

Эти двое еще не раз появлялись в том проулке. Может, даже чаще, но он уже не проводил там так много времени. Он обследовал крышу, о которой говорили Драный и Здоровяк – голубей там и правда было много, он изучил все окрестные дворы, он уходил все дальше, осваивая город. Но иногда что-то тянуло его снова заглянуть сюда.  
— Спасеныш? Ну ты посмотри как вымахал! – удивленно взвешивал его, держа обеими руками поперек груди, Драный.  
— И правда, — задумчиво рассматривал его Здоровяк. – Может – метис оказался? От какого-нибудь породистого гиганта нагулян?  
— Или это ты, когда его запасную жизнь из-под колес вытаскивал, случайно передал ему в карму немного своего роста, — заржал Драный.  
Может он и прав был немного. Кот для своего возраста выглядел намного крупнее других. И сильнее. Может и правда тогда, затаившись испуганным комком в огромных ладонях, он впитал немного мощи у того теплого кокона, что защитил его на грани жизни и смерти.  
У них были имена, но коту они не нравились. «М-21» и «М-24» — эти звуки ничего для него не значили. Хотя на слух и начинались с того же звука, что они вычитали в полосках на его морде. Для него же они так и остались «Здоровяк» и «Драный». Без имен они все трое были на равных.  
Кот со временем понял, что за главного у них все же Драный. Странным он был, кстати. Что-то было в нем от собаки. Да настолько сильно, что порой хотелось зашипеть просто на один его запах. Но нравом и повадками тот был вполне себе порядочным бродячим котом. Подчиняться не любил, голодать не любил, хоть и умел, и бродил где вздумается. Но понял так же кот и то, что главенство это Драному преподнесли на блюдечке и вертеть Здоровяком он мог на тех же основаниях, что и сам кот. Здоровяк любил их, потому и баловал, и Драному зубоскалить над собой позволял, и на котовьи царапины не обижался. Один раз расстроился, правда, сильно. За метку на ботинке. Но позже кот поумнел и понял, что своих людей можно метить и мордой. А этих он давно и прочно признал своими. И любил их. По-своему, конечно же. По-кошачьи.  
Затем встречаться они стали все реже. Что-то с котом взаправду было не так. Ему было тесно в городе. Ему хотелось бродить все дальше и дальше. Его манили вокзалы и порты. Ему были не страшны самые злые и жирные портовые крысы. Хребет любой он мог переломить ударом когтистой лапы. Что-то влекло его вперед. Толкало. Гнало. Звало. Что-то такое, чего он своим кошачьим существом понять не мог. Он словно выполнял возложенную на него простую задачу: проживать на всю катушку свои кошачьи жизни. И он проживал. Воровал еду с прилавков, охотился, дрался, обзавелся драным ухом и шрамом поперек лба, огуливал кошек – и дерзких дворовых бандиток, и пушистых домашних кисок. Он жил. Он использовал свой шанс. Который для него поймали за хвост.

М-21 стоял перед ограждением, отделяющим почти расчищенную от строительного мусора площадку. Ничего сейчас в этом пейзаже не напоминало о том, что совсем не так давно в этом самом месте под завалом камней умирал человек. Его напарник, единственный друг и семья.  
Ветер задумчиво прошелестел по пустырю, погонял несколько скомканных бумажек и притрусил пылью валяющийся трупик крысы.  
М-21 крепко зажмурился, пряча от всего мира снова подступающие слезы, поэтому не смог увидеть, как под заготовленные для новой стройки плиты нырнул удивительно крупный, но гибкий силуэт.  
Это была самая большая крыса, которую он сумел отыскать. Кот не знал, как у людей принято чтить своих ушедших. Но еда была в чести у всех. Он помнил, как ценил каждый кусок, что доставался ему от Драного и Здоровяка, он всегда был вкуснее любой самой желанной добычи. Поэтому не смог придумать ничего лучше. А что он еще мог? Если бы можно только было, если бы только кто-то в мире согласился сменять кошачьи жизни на человеческую, он не раздумывая вернул бы и ту самую жизнь, что когда-то спасли для него огромные теплые руки, которых больше нет в этом мире. И не только ее. Он бы отдал все, что остались у него в запасе, даже ту, что использует сейчас. Девять за одну! Но кот такого не умел. И был уверен, что такого не смог бы никто в мире. А значит, он просто продолжит делать то, для чего его в этом мире оставили. Он будет жить.  
Хотел бы он, чтобы и у Драного ума хватило для того же.  
«Ведь хватит?»  
«Хватит. А если не хватит у самого – ему помогут», — беззвучно усмехнулся его мыслям огромный прозрачный, но все равно до безумия теплый силуэт в смятой с одного бока шляпе.  
Вы же знаете, что коты видят то, что вам, людям, не разглядеть?


End file.
